


Too Big

by BookofOdym



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Pollen, Size Kink, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Hal and Kilowog regularly have sex, every time they have a moment in private they're at it, but they avoid penetrative sex because of their size difference. That kind of logic doesn't really hold up under the effects of sex pollen.





	Too Big

“Seriously,” Hal said, propping himself up on his elbow, his eyes scanning his bed mate’s face, “I’ve been training, so you don’t need to worry about penetrating me.”

Kilowog watched him carefully. “How do you train for sex?”

Hal shifted so that he could hold his hands about ten inches away from each other. “I figured that Ke’Haan is pretty big, right?” He waited for the other lantern to nod in response. “So I picked something up on his home planet so that I could try putting bigger things inside.”

That made Kilowog pause. “You went to Varva? You know he’ll kill you if he finds out.”

“Actually, I think our relationship has been-” He was cut off by a thick tongue being pushed in between his lips, it was so large that it completely filled Hal’s mouth, were they going to do this? Hal was sure he was going to get fucked. Or… not. He almost groaned when the alien took both of their cocks in his massive hand and began to rub them together. “So, I’m not getting fucked?”

“I’m twice as big as any Varvan, and you know it.”

That was the problem, the Guardians might have been pretty strict with their Fraternization rules, but John Stewart had married an alien, and the Corps had seen a massive increase in interspecies relationships since he’d taken over as Corps Leader. Despite their relationship being allowed, there could be issues with physical compatibility and the fact that Hal was so small in comparison to Kilowog clearly made the Bolovaxian nervous about hurting him. Hal must have shown him dozens of videos where human men took eighteen-inch dildos, but it never convinced him. The only suggestion that he had gone along with had been the one that had him rubbing that vast cock in between Hal’s ass cheeks to get off.

Most of their nights together ended with them desperately humping against each other in order to get off, and the thing was, a human was also too small for a Bolovaxian to really feel anything if they tried the other way.

Hal was sure that if he didn’t find some way to prove that he could take Kilowog soon, the alien would lose all interest in him. He’d overheard a conversation between Kilowog and his second in command had had a few days earlier, where he’d expressed that he’d missed just being able to fuck someone.

Hal had been thinking of maybe trying to find Arkillo’s home planet when John had called him into his office, asking him to take Kilowog to the last known location of two lanterns who had been supposed to report in several hours before, but who had ignored all attempts to hail them.

“No sight of them,” Hal said when they arrived on the planet, letting his construct binoculars dissolve into nothing. “But these flowers are pretty tall, maybe we should split up to look for them.”

Kilowog gripped his shoulder, pushing him down the trail that led to the field of flowers “No splitting up! Did you listen to anything I told you during boot camp?”

“Uh, yellow bad?” Hal tried.

The other lantern rolled his eyes. “Great, that’s just great.”

The further they got into the field, the hotter Hal felt, and the lower Kilowog’s hand, which had been resting on his shoulder, slipped down his body. Hal had to do something about the heat, he couldn’t concentrate at all. Shivering, he dissolved his uniform, leaving himself in just his shorts. Bruce had given him more than a few lectures about wearing appropriate clothes underneath his costume. Hal had never listened to him.

He was still uncomfortably hot, though, even as his skin was bared to the world, and his shorts were much tighter than they should have been. “Not again,” he groaned.

That was about when he found himself being pinned to the ground by an incredibly horny Bolovaxian, one who was already tearing his shorts off of him.

Suddenly everything was hazy. “I need you,” Hal found himself gasping, he canted his hips up so that he could grind his cock right up against the alien’s stomach.

“I know that, Jordan,” Kilowog’s hands gripped Hal’s hips, hard enough that they would probably leave bruises. “I’m getting to that part.”

“No, I mean, I need you inside me,” Hal rolled over onto his front as he said it, displaying his hole for the other lantern, it was already sick and very loose. Okay, so maybe he shouldn’t have used his morning to work that Varvan dildo inside him, especially since he had been a little late to a debriefing session, but at least it had gotten him good and ready for this. “Please, I’m loose, I’m ready, I just need you now.”

The alien took a long breath before saying: “Don’t want to hurt you, you’re small.”

“You’re not going to hurt me, I trust you.”

Apparently, that argument actually worked, because two large hands landed on his ass, spreading his legs even further so that the head of a huge, inhumanly thick cock began to push into his hole. It was so big, bigger than anything that Hal had ever taken in his life.

Hal took a deep breath as it pushed in, he was already relaxed, the pollen had taken care of that. Usually, he might have frozen up as the alien tried to drive into him, but at that moment his hole stretched with ease.

Kilowog moved slowly inside him at first. He was obviously trying to let Hal adjust, he was desperate to avoid hurting Hal. It was only after several minutes that he began to pick up the pace, pulling almost all of the way out of Hal, before pushing back in so that every single inch of his gigantic cock was inside of Hal’s ass.

A set of massive balls slammed into his ass, by that point, Hal’s cock was rock hard and leaking all over the floor. He practically wailed every time the dick inside him pushed in, as it hit his prostate each time.

Suddenly, white flashed behind his eyes as he came all over the dirt beneath him. He got a few moments to catch his breath before a river of hot alien cum filled his ass, it filled him so entirely that he could feel it leak out of him around Kilowog’s cock.

Even flaccid, the schlong inside him was large enough to make Hal whine as it was pulled out of him. “Are you supposed to gape like that?” Kilowog asked he was right back to being the concerned boyfriend.

“I’m good,” Hal said as he collapsed to the floor, his legs feeling like jelly. “I just… might not be able to walk right now.”


End file.
